Sam Staler Morgan
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a All My ChildrenGeneral Hospital corssover, in this the idenitysupermacy series was a dream, a few things will actually happened but what if Sam was Zach's daughter, this is the process of putting that together
1. Chapter 1

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Port Charles

Sam was lying on the couch and these last five months were hard. She almost died, dreamed that she did died came back in some twisted part written by soap Opera writer and then wakes up to find out Kendall and Zach are real. Then gets shot again, more surgery and convinces Jason to stay with her despite Alexis. Then Jason does a background check on Zach and Kendall, she then finds out that he attended the same school and left at the same time Alexis did. So here she is, she's on the couch and Jason walks in.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked and Sam responds, "I'm not shot." Jason gives her a look like that wasn't funny. "Have you thought about what are you going to do about Zach staler?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "I was thinking of sending him a fruit basket saying thanks for the D.N.A if you're my daddy." "We could do that." Jason saying dead pan and Sam responded, "My mother possibly had sex with a man who was in a family of millionaires and the twist is her father wanted her to get rid of the baby. Proving that Cassendines aren't that smart, hell Luke beat I have to talk to my mother." Sam said.

Pine Valley

Kendall was in bed with Zach and they both were awake. "So let me get this straight. The dream I had where you died, I shack up and married a hit-man whose ex-wife came back from the dead. The whole thing was drawn up from some far-fetched imagination of a soap opera writer, she could be your daughter." Kendall said and Zach responded, "Pretty much." Kendall sits up and looks at Zach. "What do you want to do?" Kendall asked and Zach responded, "I want to find her, I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with Ethan."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Port Charles

Sam walked in and Alexis was ready for anything. "Is Alexander Cambias Junior also known as Zach staler your first time?" Sam asked very bluntly. "Yes." Alexis said and Sam was trying to think of the words. I mean, it was true that she shares D.N.A with Alexis but this would mean that her stepmother would only be six years older than her. She would also be related to Erica Kane in a way. "Okay. Why didn't you tell him?" Sam asked and Alexis started in with her very winded explanation which Sam usually tunes out she shook her head in the right places. "I'm going to see him or he's bringing his ass here with his wife whose six years older than me." Sam said and Alexis responded, "Well, I think we have a legged up on unusual situations, we both slept with Sonny." Sam hung her head down but in some way, she hugged her mom and then walked away. Alexis slowly smiled.

Pine Valley

Kendall was holding Spike and Zach walked in. "Wow. Ethan, I almost married, broke it off, married you, broke it off and married you again. This Sam is six years younger than me and she's beautiful. I mean, not in a way that Binks might look at her but she is noticeable." Kendall said and Zach responded, "She has a criminal history for running scams." "Yes. However, she could be your daughter and this woman has beaten the curse. I know Jason Morgan might not be the ideal husband you have in mind." Kendall said and Zach responded, "When you were with him, wherever you were, he wasn't better than me…" Kendall hesitated and then said, "No. No. I missed you and I love you even though I got a good book out of it, I wish I could remember it."

Port Charles

Sam was looking at the phone number of Zach and she got up then picked up the phone, she dialed….

Pine Valley

Zach heard his phone ringing and picked it up, "Hello."

Port Charles

"Zach." Sam said and added, "I'm Sam Morgan."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Pine Valley/Port Charles

"You got my number because your husband found it." Zach said and Sam responded on the phone, "He did." "How are you? I heard that you were shot." Zach asked and said then Sam responded, "I'm good, I'm just exhausted but I think we should meet with spouses and a D.N.A. test because I know you have my background." "I do." Zach said and Sam responded, "Good." "How's your mother?" Zach asked and Sam responded, "She bossy, controlling and sometimes very irritating but she's trying." Zach shook his head, "I'm not going to pushed this, it's your call." Zach said and Sam responded, "Thanks." Sam hung up and Zach closed the phone.

Pine Valley

"You have to Zach." Kendall said and Zach responded, "I know."

Port Charles

Jason came home and Sam was on the couch, she told him about the phone call. Jason told Sam he wanted to take her out, Sam got that smile. It was July fourth and they saw a wonderful fireworks show with Carly her boys and Alexis with her girls. After the show, Jason turned to Sam and said, "We're going to Pine Valley just so you could be closer."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

_**This might be confusing, please remember the Identity/**__**Supermacy**__** series**_

Sam and Jason arrived at the Pine Valley hotel room then checked in. "Well, here it is, I'm going to meet my daddy." Sam said with a sarcastic tone slightly. "Are you ready?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "I think I am." "Well, If you're not you could always say that you can't meet him because you lose in a game of dominoes so badly." Sam gave him a look and said, "I beat you." There was a knock on the door and it was opened to find Zach and Kendall. "Come in." Jason invited them in and Sam just stared at Zach.

"You know you're actually a lot taller in person." Sam said and Zach responded, "Thanks. You seem to gotten chip on the genes." Sam smiled at that and said, "I can't see it, I mean, my mother is so tightly wound that, I can't see it." Zach smiled and said, "She might have changed but your mother was a wild child, she would get trouble regularly." Sam laughed at that and said, "Your right, I can't see that."

"I will be outside if you need me Sam." Jason said and Sam shook head in approval, Kendall followed.

Kendall and Jason stood outside. "This is awkward." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I know." Kendall smiled and shook her head, "I can't see it." Jason looked at her and said, "She told me that you liked the fact that I was always very open with you. When I thought she was dead, you were there for me. She said you told me I made your stronger." Kendall heard those words and said, "Okay now I see it." "I don't believe in dreams." Kendall flashed:

_**R**__**emember their first kiss, first time they had sex and how they got married…**__**.twice…with Jason.**_

"I'm afraid that if you are my child, our family has a curse." Zach said and Sam responded, "What you're vampires?" Zach smiled and said, "You would by financially taken care of.." "It's not about the money. I mean, it was at one point, if I was one, Angela Monroe but it's not now. That man out there loves me even for my past." Sam said and Zach responded softly, "So does Kendall." _**Sam played it off, like she didn't hear that.**_ They stopped and he broke the ice again, "Do you like Hockey." "Rangers fan." Sam said and they laughed.

So they took the D.N.A test and after twenty-four hours of the most nervous moments of their lives, it was found out that Zach is Sam's father.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Sam actually walked over to Zach and was so happy; she slowly wrapped her arms around him, Zach responded. Kendall smiled and then she flashed back:

_**Kendall laid in her in the hospital, she was holding her stomach something about giving birth and Jason walked in, they talked about the child they just had, they kissed.**_

Kendall snapped out of it and hugged her husband. Jason twirled Sam around and she had tears in her eyes. He kissed her. Jason got a call and he took it, he looked pissed. He looked at Sam and she knew. "I'm going to stay here for a couple of days and I will see you when you got everything handled." Sam said and Jason responded, "I'm sorry." "Jason, I have this ring, I have your last name with a dash on it. I'm okay" Sam said and Jason kissed her again. He walked over to Zach and said, "Take care of her." "You take care of yourself." Zach responded. They shook hands and Kendall just stare, she flashed back.

_**Jason told her, "If we get involved, my life is full of risk and danger. I don't want to do that to Spike or you. I want you to always be safe." Kendall said, "Jason, there's always risk, crossing the street, drinking too much and dealing with my mother also shopping after Thanksgiving." Jason laughed at that and said, "Loving you and your business, cake walk." **_

Kendall said, "Please be careful…."

_**Jason had to go one time and she said, "Please be careful, remember I love you." **_

Jason walked off and Sam turned to Kendall, she remember from being in the sleep how she used to finish that sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

Zach arranged for a party and Sam protested here and there, she was without Jason. She got ready and she would get phone calls from him. Sam was never ever angry at Jason for moving on. She was glad that he found happiness again. So they went down to the party and she stood in the corner, a small brunette named Bianca walked to her, she extended her hand. "You must be Sam, Zach's daughter." Bianca said and Sam responded, "That would be me." "Zach said you have his sense of humor." Bianca said and Sam responded, "I also like the New York Rangers and Flyers." Bianca laughed and said, "Oh God. I don't know who they are but I know when you watched a game, that's going to be interesting." Erica scowled at Sam and Kendall saw this. "Mother." Kendall said and Erica responded, "How can you be happy? The woman is a con artist." "Mom, she has a fateful husband and she doesn't care about money." Kendall said and Erica responded, "A leopard in her profession never changes." Erica said and Kendall responded, "You are an exception." Zach walked over to Sam and said, "You don't like these." Sam shook her head no. "Just let them mingle."

They walked out in terrace. "So why is it your with Jason Morgan?" Zach asked and Sam responded, "He accepts me for everything, I am. Every sorted detail and I accept his business." "Don't you worry about your life…." Zach said and Sam responded, "I've been shot twice." Zach looked at her and said, "You still want to stay with him." "I don't leave and I don't back down from anything. I love someone and it sticks." Sam said and Zach responded, "I'm not going to tell you how to live, I'm not going to do it. My father, your grandfather did that." "Thank you." Sam said.

Kendall watched outside and she was happy to see them getting along, she turned to see Jason walked in and another flash:

_**They were getting married a**__**nd she walked to him, the smile**__** she **__**was getting on**__** her face." **_

Kendall turned to see Sam and Zach still in a embrace, she turned to Jason and flashed again:

_**"I love you" Jason said and Kendall said in tears, "I love you." **_

Sam walked out and jumped in Jason's arms. Kendall turned to Zach and said, "You're okay with Sam and Jason." "I will be." Zach said and added, "I worried about the curse." "If we could make it, she could too." Kendall said. As they enjoyed the party, Jason looked at Sam and said, "I had to bring someone with me to hide out for a while." "Who?" Sam asked and they turned, Carly walked in. "Oh shit." Sam said and Bianca looked at Carly, she openly stare at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Staler Morgan

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

Port Charles

It's around November and Sam finally got knocked up, she also has three million in inheritance but is trying to figure out what to do with it. She was writing down some names of foundations. Jason came home and they shared kiss, prelude to the sex they were going to have. "What are you doing?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "The top five names for my foundation, number five, The foundation on _**how to beef up security when best friends come over?**__Number four, The foundation on __**how to make it clear to sisters to listen to**__** their**__** brother?**__Number three, The foundation on __**defending**__** against Erica Kane**_? Number two, The foundation on _**keeping your illegitimate child if your under the age of eighteen and number one, the foundation on how to make condoms one hundred percent proof during one night stand**__**s**__**."**_

Jason laughed and kissed his wife. The door opened, Carly came through and Sam said, "Big dogs that could attack her bony legs." Sam got up was going up the stairs and as Carly ignored that, "Jason I think I'm gay." Carly said and Sam stopped then walk behind Carly. "The homosexual population will never be the same."

Pine Valley

"Oh no, I like Sam and Jason but we, no. Have you ever seen an actual family war at Thanksgiving?" Kendall asked and Zach responded, " I haven't see my daughter and I'm going to be a grandfather soon. I want to know how the child is." Kendall looked down at Spike and said, "Spike is too young to see bloodshed until he plays Hockey." After debating, Kendall cave and then she went out to go to church.

Bianca was under the sheets of bed dreaming about Carly and as she finished herself off. She got up and walked downstairs to find Erica there. "Sam is coming to Thanksgiving." Erica said and Bianca responded, "Oh joy."


End file.
